bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Boomerang Monkey (Bloons Tower Defense 7)
The Boomerang Monkey is a tower in Thermoxin's Bloons Tower Defense 7 that returns from Bloons Tower Defense 6 and prior. The 0/0/0 acts the same way as it did in Bloons TD 6. It costs $325 on Medium, and is classified as a Primary tower. Upgrades 1/x/x - Rangs Can pop up to 8 bloons per throw. ($200) 2/x/x - Glaives Throws glaives instead of boomerangs, which have +5 pierce and are thrown 15% faster. ($280) 3/x/x - Ricochet Glaives will bounce from bloon to bloon automatically and aggressively, and have 50 pierce. ($1,300) 4/x/x - Glaives Doubles attack speed, pierce, glaive speed, and jump distance. ($3,000) 5/x/x - Lord After years of training, this monkey has learned how to surround itself in 3 special glaives that deal 8 damage to everything nearby at an insanely fast rate and slow down hit bloons by 5% each time. ($27,000) x/1/x - Throwing Throws 25% faster. ($175) x/2/x - Enhancements Attacks an additional 25% faster, boomerangs travel around faster, can see camo bloons, and gains 5% range. ($350) x/3/x - Boomerang Replaces arm with a strong bionic arm that can throw boomerangs extremely fast. ($1,600) x/4/x - Charge Attack speed increased by 15%. Ability: Attacks 5x as fast and deals +1 damage for 10 seconds. 30 second cooldown. 33% uptime. ($4,000) x/5/x - Perma-Charge The previous ability is permanently active. The new ability quadruples the damage output for 15 seconds. 30 second cooldown. 50% uptime. ($30,000) x/x/1 - Range Rangs Can throw boomerangs further than normal. ($100) x/x/2 - Hot Rangs Allows boomerangs to pop Frozen and Lead Bloons. Also pops 2 layers. ($300) x/x/3 - Boomerang Throws heavy Kylie boomerangs that have 4.5x pierce, deal +1 damage, and follow a straight path instead of curved. ($1,300) x/x/4 - Press Sometimes throws a heavy Kylie that hits MOAB-class bloons multiple times per throw and knocks them back a short way along the path. The main boomerang deals double damage to MOAB-class bloons and has x10 pierce. ($3,000) x/x/5 - Domination Kylies are thrown more frequently, have 25x pierce, and deal 12 damage. Special knockback kylies trigger more often and do lots of extra damage. ($35,000) Ability Dialogue Turbo Charge - "Turbo mode, activate!" Perma Charge - "Super mega hyper mode activated, let's go!" Differences from BTD6 * M.O.A.R. Glaives increases glaive speed * Glaive Lord's thrown glaives deal x3 damage, orbital glaives deal +3 damage (10 total), price reduced * Faster Rangs changed to Cybernetic Enhancements, grants camo detection, gives 5% more range, and price increased * Bionic Boomerang no longer deals +1 damage to MOAB-class bloons, but fires 5x faster than 0/2/0 * Turbo Charge attack speed increased, cooldown reduced * Perma-Charge deals +1 damage during the ability, duration increased, cooldown reduced, and price reduced * Kylie Boomerang gains +1 damage to Ceramic and MOAB-class bloons * M.O.A.B. Press buffed, price increased * M.O.A.B. Domination's knockback kylies trigger as often and knock MOAB-class bloons as far back as they did in BTD6 v1.0, have unlimited range, and price reduced Crosspathing Benefits * 3/x/4 and higher's knockback kylies ricochet across MOABs Trivia * None Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Primary Towers